Tales of Symphonia: A Long Time Ago Vol 1
by phantasiagirl
Summary: A novelization of the official Namco drama CDs and takes place after the end of the game. Covers Lloyd and Collete's jouney for exspheres. Also, Regal Bryant: A Flower's Name; Sheena Fujibayashi: The Promise of that Day -Collab with Yume Hanabi-


Hey guys, it's PG from the Tales Forums. Well, here's something that I've wanted to do for a long time. A novelization of the Tales of Symphonia Drama CDs. My inspiration for this came from a novelization of the Rodeo Ride Tour anthology novelization written by Winged Dancer. So without further ado, here's the prologue! And of course, this could never be made possible without the help of Yume Hanabi, who translated the script. :D Enjoy!

* * *

_Tales of Symphonia A Long Time Ago Volume 1_

Script Translation by: Yume Hanabi  
Written by: phantasiagirl

**Track 01: A New Journey**

"How beautiful…" Wild dark eyes roved over the small glimmering red jewel just out of his reach. His lips curved into a greedy smile, just anticipating the events ahead…IF he were to get his hands on it. "And the way this light seems to be on the brink of absorption, how exquisite!"

"Isn't it?" The dealer agreed, turning the gem around in his fingers. "That's right."

The man looked in awe as the jewel diffused the dim light that shone through the windows of the noble's mansion. "When I look at this light, I feel as if I can finally believe that rumor."

"This is not merely a rumor, Lord Jeremy." The dealer held the gem in his thumb and index finger, to reveal more of its beauty.

"The magic stone…" Jeremy breathed. "The one who gives enormous power to its owner…" His eyes widened.

"The one that makes its owner an angel." The dealer's grin widened greedily as he began to roll the crimson jewel between his fingers again.

"An angel…" Jeremy repeated softly in awe, transfixed.

"Yes." He said, his eyes softly glowing in the dim red light. "An angel."

---

Outside the manor, a number of armed men milled about, scanning the area for any signs of an intruder. Most of them looked rather bored, probably from having almost nothing to do all day. A few were comparing weapons with one another, more were conversing quietly amongst themselves about past jobs and the nobles they were hired to serve. One of them crossed around the corner of the house and walked up to his comrade at the front entrance with a small sigh. "Nothing unusual for me."

"Same here." The other replied boredly and sat down on the front steps. The first guard followed suit, taking a seat next to him.

"I wonder…" he let out a long sigh, fingering the hilt of his sword absently. Quiet clicks sounded from the sheath as he flicked the hilt in and out. "What kind of transaction Lord Jeremy is doing, if he needs such a tight watch?"

"According to the rumor, he wants to find that famous gem from the black market." His companion replied with a tiny smirk, leaning back a bit to relax himself.

"'That gem'?" the first man echoed curiously, his eyes widening as he realized just what was being said. "Hey, are you serious?!"

The second man nodded. "Yes, I am…" he looked as if he wanted to say more, but a noise to the side, a small creak of wood, caught both their attentions. He sat up straight, placing a hand on the hilt of his weapon. "Oh?"

"What's wrong?" his companion asked, following the other's example. He rose to his feet, unsheathing his sword with another click.

"That sound just now…" he replied absently, standing up and listening intently for the source of the noise. Both of them slowly moved forward a few steps, their senses on high alert and their eyes scanning the area for whoever was there. All was quiet for a moment before a wave of energy flew past them, diverting their attention from the intruder. By the time they managed to look back, the unknown person was already right in front of them, ready to strike.

"You-!" the first guard began. However, he didn't have a chance to finish his sentence before the two were struck unconscious.

A young man clothed in red stared at them for a moment before turning his attention to the front door. "Goodnight."

---

"So this is an Exsphere…" Jeremy murmured, still dazzled by the small red gem in front of him. To think, it would be his! But after a moment, he looked back at the man with a hint of fear in his eyes. His voice strangely didn't seem so sure anymore. "I have heard that this is the Desian's art, born from people's agony."

"So, what about it?" the dealer questioned with an amused smirk, examining it at arms length. "You know that this gem comes from the once-existing Human Ranches. Do you think that possessing this odious heritage from the Desians will tarnish your reputation?" his eyes narrowed but the smirk remained. "Even then, you…"

"Want!" Jeremy finished slowly, but his tone was eager as he threw all of his apprehension away. "I want it!"

"Yes you do, of course you do." He grinned cunningly. His voice was persuasive, manipulative. "If you want to become a beautiful angel. This is why you need someone from the black market, someone who sells this forbidden jewel." He held it closer to the entranced Jeremy, his grin widening even more. "Someone as dirty as me."

The man was barely paying any attention, his entire being focused on the red gem just within his reach. "An Exsphere…" he breathed raggedly.

"What?" the dealer suddenly retracted his arm, looking displeased. He grew tired of the man, who looked as if he were going to devour the jewel, rather than buy it. He turned, the bag of Exspheres in his other hand rattling softly against each other within their cloth prison. "If you don't desire it, I will offer it to another person." He said simply. "For example, a noble from Palmacosta, or a retired person in Thoda, or…"

Jeremy suddenly snapped from his trance, looking panicked. "Okay, okay, I will take it." He spoke in a rush. His eyes were wild with barely contained fear. He couldn't miss this opportunity, not now. He had the chance to gain possession nearly limitless power!

The dealer's smirk returned and he extended his arm once more. "Thank you very much…Lord Jeremy."

"I won't let you get away with this!" The yell startled the two men and they barely had time to turn before the glass from a high window shattered, showering them with shards.

"Who's there??" the dealer demanded, lowering the arm he had thrown up to protect his face.

The same young man stood there before him, determination shining in his dark brown eyes. "You can call me the wandering Exsphere hunter." He replied simply, a tiny smirk on his face.

"Lloyd?" he asked in disbelief, causing Jeremy to blanch and take a step back. "Lloyd, Irving? You always come to interrupt my negotiations!"

Lloyd ignored the dealer's accusing tone. "As long as you keep selling Exspheres, I'll keep bothering you!" he replied fiercely.

"Lord Jeremy! This is a burglar!" the dealer ran over to his client and grabbed his arm. "Quickly! Call the guards!" he urged frantically.

"Y-Yes…" the dazed man nodded vigorously and pressed a switch on the desk behind him. The wail of an alarm swiftly began to resound throughout the manor and the men outside began to mobilize.

The dealer chuckled, regaining his composure once more, and smugly turned to Lloyd. "Coming alone in such a secure place…has your enthusiasm taken control of your common sense?" his voice grew louder and more triumphant as he anticipated the guards to be bursting in at any moment. "This ends here for you!!"

Lloyd, however, didn't seem perturbed. It wasn't going to be as easy as that. "Does it now?"

---

Outside, the guards were frantically making their way to their Lord's room, spurred on by the sound of the alarm. "Hurry to Lord Jeremy's room! There are intruders!" They burst into the front entryway, but quickly halted when they caught sight of a small blonde girl, her hands clasped in front of her and her eyes void of any malice.

The head guard looked at her in confusion, wondering how such a harmless looking girl could possibly be… "Uh? You are…the intruder?" he asked tentatively.

"It looks like it." She replied with a smile, brushing a strand of her long blonde hair behind her shoulder.

"But…" he lowered his weapon, unwilling to believe it.

"Colette." She continued cheerfully. "My name is Colette Brunel."

"Err…" the group still continued to hesitate, not knowing what to make of the situation. Several of them looked amongst themselves curiously. There were no signs of hostility and it made them uneasy.

A sweet smile still lighting her face, Colette began to chant, a soft white glow illuminating her features. "O Holy One, cast thy purifying light upon these corrupt souls…"

"Eh?" They looked at her in confusion and alarm. Not a one of them had any idea what she was saying or what was about to happen.

"Judgment!" Rays of light mana erupted from the space around the guards and fell upon them. They didn't have time to say anything more as the light from Heaven suddenly rained down upon them.

---

Back upstairs, Jeremy and the dealer were beginning to grow nervous. Beads of sweat began to pool around their foreheads before dripping down their faces and the dealer kept twitching, as if he were struggling to not begin pacing. "Why aren't the guards coming?" he demanded anxiously. Jeremy only made a disgruntled sound in return, shifting uneasily from foot to foot.

"'Coming alone in such a secure place.'" Lloyd repeated the words that had been spoken earlier. He shook his head and smirked once more. "You're wrong, I'm not fighting alone!"

He gasped. "It's Colette! She's stopped the guards?!" his eyes widened in naked panic.

Once again, the young man shook his head. "I'm not talking about her! I'm alone in this room and both Colette and I are alone in this manor, but you know, I have many more friends in this world that are fighting with us now!" his hands balled into fists.

"You…" the dealer trembled, unsheathing a short sword from underneath the cloak he wore. He had reached the end of his rope. He wasn't about to be brought to an end so easily. If he were to be stopped now, he would at least take the boy with him. "You impudent brat!" he screamed, charging at him in a blind rage.

In one swift movement, Lloyd unsheathed his twin blades and met him head on. "Tiger Blade!" he landed two well placed strikes and the dealer dropped to the floor with a scream of agony. The swordsman sheathed his weapons once more and looked down at the fallen man. "Don't worry, you'll live." He assured him. In actuality, Lloyd had reversed his blades before he struck, ensuring two non-lethal blows.

Suddenly, the door to the room opened and Colette entered, a huge smile on her face. "Lloyd! I've just finished." She said as she strode over.

"Good. I'm done over here too." He jerked his head to the unconscious dealer then to Jeremy, who had backed up onto his desk in fright. "There's only a rich idiot here to deal with."

Jeremy, understanding that he had nowhere to run and no one to save him, let out a nervous laugh, sweat beginning to bead on his face. "I-I haven't done anything bad. That guy was only trying to trick me." He jabbed a finger at the dealer, his laugh beginning to heighten in pitch from hysteria. "In fact, I never wanted that dangerous Exsphere…"

He was cut off as Lloyd quickly crossed the room and gabbed him roughly by the collar of his shirt. "Do you really want to become an angel that much?" he growled, bringing his face closer.

"H-Help…" he choked out, wild with panic.

"You don't even know what it means to become an angel." Lloyd hissed, his eyes burning into Jeremy's.

"Lloyd…" Colette murmured, bringing a hand up to her chest, just under where her Cruxis Crystal still laid. It would remain that way until the very end, when their journey was over.

"When I see guys like you…" he went on quietly. "I sometimes wonder if my journey, if collecting Exspheres throughout the world, is really worth it."

"Lloyd." She called out gently. He nodded, loosening his grip on the man. "I know. I won't give up. He released Jeremy completely, who let out a fearful whimper before scrambling to his feet and fleeing through the open door. After a moment, Lloyd turned back to Colette, his expression much calmer and his eyes gentle. "I can't do this alone." He spoke with a small frown. However, he soon brightened with his next words. "But I'm not alone! You're with me, Colette."

She nodded with a smile. "Yes."

"Besides, right now, we have friends that are helping us from somewhere in this world." He added, a grin beginning to stretch across his face.

Colette nodded happily again, glad that Lloyd's spirit had returned. "Yes!"

_Tales of Symphonia A Long Time Ago_


End file.
